The invention of this application involves counterbalance curl springs that are mounted in a fixed position in a window to extend downward to counterbalance shoes that move vertically with a window sash. Mount supports and covers for such curl springs are suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,638; 6,584,644; 6,848,148; and in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/893,122. All of these suggestions use integral structures that not only support the curl springs in mounted positions within jamb channels of a window, but also cover them to help protect them from dirt, especially during building construction.